1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to recording apparatuses.
2. Related Art
The recording apparatus disclosed in Chinese Utility Model Publication CN-U-202278834 is an example of a recording apparatus such as an ink jet printer. The recording apparatus disclosed in CN-U-202278834 includes a high-capacity main receptacle 131 within the apparatus, and ink is supplied from the main receptacle 131 to an ink cartridge 11 via a tube. An ink injection port is provided in an upper area of the main receptacle 131, and ink is supplied to the interior of the main receptacle 131 via the ink injection port.
In the recording apparatus disclosed in CN-U-202278834, there is nothing covering the ink injection port, and the ink injection port is provided so as to protrude outward to the exterior. Meanwhile, dust often accumulates on a top surface of the main receptacle 131 if the recording apparatus is left standing for long periods of time. In such a case, the dust will accumulate on top and in the periphery of the ink injection port. There are also situations where foreign objects aside from dust are present on top and in the periphery of the ink injection port. This leads to a problem in that dust, foreign objects, and the like will enter into the main receptacle 131 from the ink injection port. In this case, supplying ink to the ink cartridge has a risk in that a variety of malfunctions, such as clogging in a recording head, can occur.
Although employing a configuration in which the ink injection port is covered by an opening/closing member such as an upper cover member, a scanner unit, or the like located in an upper area of the apparatus can be considered, such a configuration has a problem in that it then becomes difficult to fill the ink through the ink injection port.